There are numerous watercraft described in the prior patent art. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,378 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,873 Francois, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,914 to Salmons, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,124. While the various patentees stress stability of their particular watercraft, they are essentially glorified rafts with decks located vertically well above the center of gravity of the vessel. Since these circular watercraft are designed for fishing, standing to cast would be a common but risky event. A person standing on the deck of such vessels would be in danger of falling overboard. This would be particularly true in the vessel described by Salmons in which, additionally, the deck is free to rotate independently of the hull.